


Sugar, Spice, and Weapons

by Cleotetra



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Im gonna try and see if I can finish SSW here owo, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleotetra/pseuds/Cleotetra
Summary: Money was running tight in the family and being the eldest, it was your responsibility to help support the family! And what better way to get money other than accepting that high paying job that your friend had recommended you? Well...turns out that job was for mercenaries, which you did not fit in with.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar, Spice, and Weapons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458219) by Ruebi (ADENAPHORA). 



> Hiya! I'm Ruebi and I'm just transferring my story from Quotev to here! Hope you enjoy! I'll try and update this story!

Here I am, at the edge of town, just like what I was told to go. I already miss my family and it's been 20 minutes. My bottom was on a wooden bench underneath a shady tree, an apple tree. Someone was actually nice enough to put a fruit tree. No one's near where I am, so I'm quite curious to who watered this plant. I decided to inspect the tree as I wait for my ride to go to my workplace. With one glance at it's branches, a sight of a small shiny red apple appeared along with other apple blossoms. It was the only apple that was ripe. It was odd to see a single apple within a bunch of bloomed flowers. I hear my stomach grumble. I'd forgotten that I hadn't eaten lunch. I was too busy packing to even... eat with them. It was such a shame that I had to leave. But it's for the best right? I mean, my friend recommended me this company called Mann Co. He said that they pay in great amounts. I just had to take in order to pay the medicine and the treatments. I'm a desperate person at these time. It was my responsibility as the eldest daughter to care for the family if they're in need. I wish my life wasn't like this, I wish it was like the old days where everyone was happy. No worries at all. 

I look down on the ground. The soft dirt was hit by a small drop of water coming from my face. I lightly laugh at how I'm gonna ruin my first impression with my new partners. After all, they are gonna be the ones picking me up. How pathetic of me huh? Crying like I used to do. 

I was too busy thinking about good ol' memories that I have forgotten that I'm hungry. My thoughts can sometimes take me somewhere else. You know, my own fairy tale land, a make believe life that I'll never have.  I better clean myself up before my new teammates will start to make fun of me for crying.

***In a camper van***

"Why did I even let join if your just gonna complain!" The bushman yelled at the fast class. Scout angrily stared out his window.  
"If you didn't take so freakin long to drive, we could have gotten there faster!" He snapped. Sniper whispered out curses to himself as he continue to drive. Both the mercenaries sat there in their silence. It was only just the two of them picking up their newest member of the team. No one else because the camper van can only fit 3 people. More people can be at the back but Sniper never wanted anyone back there except for him.

"Hey, there's someone up ahead. Do you think it's her?" The Bostonian asked.  
"You finally settled down, you twitchy hooligan."  
"Shut up."

The pair stopped in front of your position, beneath a shady apple tree.

***Your p.o.v***

A camper van stopped in front of me. Inside were two men, supposedly my new teammates.

"Oi sheila, are you (Y/n) (L/n)?" The driver asked. I simply nodded as the guy on the passenger seat smirked. The guy looks to be about a few years younger than me, probably 21. As for the driver, probably around his 30's. The person who was presumably 21 years old, hopped out of the car to let me in.

"But where does my luggage go?"  
"It can go in the back, right Sniper." He still had that damn smirk on. It's starting to annoy me now.   
"ugh, fine. You bloody wanker." Mr. Sniper got off and open up the inside of his camper. I heard a snickering behind me, probably Mr stringbean back there. The guy with the Australian accent lead me to the back where I guess he resides in. Sure it was small but my stuff was just a suitcase, a violin case, and a few books. That's all so it's not gonna take up that much space in this little home. After all that is done,  we all got in and Sniper started to drive. Everything was going well until the stringbean went and started a conversation with me. 

"So, what hobbies do ya have sweet cheeks?"  
"I play guitar and read, stringbean. I also like to learn new things. Also, don't you dare fucking call me sweet cheeks."  
"Woah Woah,  geez. You're not one of those girls who can easily be swooning over a guy like me"  
"I'm not the type of person who can easily be called a nickname by some stranger. At least introduce yourself to a lady before you ask any other questions. Got it?"  
"Yeah,  got it ma'am"

The conversation ended with him getting sorta pissed at me and the driver smirking. That should have taught him something. The whole trip was calming for me. The drive was long, long enough to make me sleepy. Sleepiness is soon gonna overpower my will to be awake during these type of rides. It'll happen any moment now and...

***Scout's p.o.v***

I felt something plop itself on my shoulder. I take a short glance at what it is and it was the head of the new girl. She seems to sleeping. She looks so cute but she's the hard to get type. You know, those girls like Miss Pauling but I know I like her but the new girl is sorta like her. I guess I'll surely try my best on this one. She seems like a keeper. 

"Ey Sniper, what was her name again."  
"Her name's (Y/n) and it says on the documents that she'll be fighting with us. She'll be on the battlefield with us. She's the dual wielder."  
"How do you know this stuff?"  
"The files are in front to you, you wanker."

I sigh and take the files.   
\---------------------------  
_**Name:**_ (Y/n) (L/n)  
_**Age:**_ 25  
_**Dob:**_ (birthday here)   
_**Reason to join this company:**_ Father need money for treatment. Company's short on Mercenaries.  
_**Experience with weapons:**_ basic self defense. Can handle recoil from dual wielding.  
_**Extra notes:**_ none.

At the bottom of the page was a stamp saying "You were accepted by SAXTON HALE"

I close the files and put them back.

"maybe you should act more like a gentleman to her now."  
"Maybe but stop sounding like Spy. It's weirding me out. Are we almost there anyway."  
"Yeah, maybe like 20 minutes or so."  
"That's good, I'm actually freaking starving."

The bushman chuckled as he kept driving. The sun was setting. The light Illuminated her face. She looked like an angel, I could tell you that.  But why should she go into battle with us. 

***arriving at the base***

There it was, the base. The bushman parked his house somewhere and hopped off. I nudge the lady so she was gonna wake up but to no luck, she was in a deep sleep.

"Ey, Sniper. Dollface is sleeping!"  
"Wake her up then! What else are you supposed to do?!" Sniper was already outside, carrying (Y/n) stuff. I shrug and decided that the second try might work. This time, I nudged harder this time and well what do you know. She woke up.

***Your p.o.v***

My tired eyes fluttered open. I let them focus for a bit before inspecting my surroundings. Up ahead, I see some sort of entrance to a giant building. It was nighttime, perfect timing for dinner. I was starving earlier but I guess my hunger actually begins right now as I hear a low grumble from my own stomach. I sat up and looked both my sides. The driver's seat was empty but the passenger, it was occupied by him. Then it hit me. I was sleeping on his shoulder... HIS FucKING SHOULDER. 

I shake my head and looked towards him before saying, "Mind moving now, I'm sorta hungry."  
"Yeah, right uhh Sw- no wait, (Y/n)." I smile. Finally he know to call me by my first name. I only let people I'm comfortable with call me nicknames. The stringbean hopped off as I did as well.

"Your stuff is already inside so let's just go in." We both walk towards the giant entrance.  
"You never told me your name."  
"Just call me Scout, we don't address people here by their name. We call them by their class."  
"Ahh... ok. But I was never told of this."  
"Oh really now, sweet cheeks?"  
"HEY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"  
"GAH, SORRY SORRY, IT'S A HABIT OF MINE."

I angrily sigh and nodded. I know most men nowadays call women these nicknames and it's annoying to me. I'll let this pass since I'm basically going to work with 9 men.  
*Inside the Dining area*

"Ay, Sniper. Where's the lass?"  
"She's coming up with Scout, now where's her room."  
"It iz next to mine and Engineer."  
"Thanks spy. "

The bushman walked down the hallway to your room to place your luggage down. The other classes are getting ready for dinner. It was Pyro's turn to cook and pretty much everyone knows that they burn 90% of their cooking. The Pyromaniac rarely cooks not burnt food. Loud footsteps is heard throughout this area. The mercenaries readied up to see their new female teammate. With a few more steps, the girl appeared and it was heaven for the rest of them. There she was, laughing with that damn scout. You could just imagine what's going on in their head. Sweet dates and all that romantic bullshit. It has been a while since the boys have seen a female face around here. 

"And here we are, Dollface." Both of them stopped and looked at the men. The lady smiled and introduced herself.  
"Hello there~ I'm (y/n) (l/n), and I really don't know who I am!"  
"Ah hallo there frauline! Mein name is Medic"  
"Such a cute little girl, My name is Heavy!"  
"Hello Maggot! You shall address me as Solider!"  
"Well shucks, the name's Engineer, darling"  
"Name's Demoman, lass!"  
"Bonjour, ma cherie. I am ze spy."  
"Mmph mmphh mrrrph! (I am Pyro!)

"Well nice to meet you all! I hope to be useful to this team!" Sniper walked out the hallway and was met by the mercenaries and the newest member.

"Oh, right. My name's Sniper, sheila."

"Vee should be eating right now, luckily Pyro didn't burn the food." I nodded and approached the table. There were enough space for 10 people. They must have moved up some stuff so I can fit in.

"So darling, how'd you get this job? " Engineer asked. The Medic was putting down plates for everyone and Pyro was serving the food. The platter displayed what looks to be a statisfying meal. I stare at it for a while before answer Engie's question. 

"I honestly don't know... I was actually begging to be here", I replied as I eyed down my food. I begin to pick up the fork and eat the pasta in front of me. 

"And why is that lass?" the Demoman questioned.

"I really don't want to umm say it...  It's sort of something sensitive to say. "

"That's alright, darling. I won't force ya." The Texan gave me what looks to be a small glance and then back to his plate. The entire table was silent then. Nobody knew what to say so I had to do something in order to avoid the awkward silence between me and my new teammates.

"so...  What do you here exactly?"

"Vee battle frauline, zere's var happening here every week."

"With who exactly though?"

"With the BLU team, lass. Aye, let me explain here. the BLUU team is like us. The same looks, features. Lass, we're fighting with our duplicates. We also fight these robots that looks exactly like us and sometimes, they're big." I was amazed but scared at the same time. 

"You're battling with us, dollface."

"WAIT A SECOND, WHAT KIND OF MAGGOT ALLOWS A WOMAN TO FIGHT IN THE BATTLEFIELD"

"Apparently Saxton, boy."

I just sat there as conflict began with Soldier and the others. I've probably become the top priority in this one. I stirred my pasta with my fork and took bites of it. The arguments ended as I just finished cleaning up my plate and putting it in the sink. I'm... just scared, you know. Who knows what happens to me there. I heard that I'm already applied to the respawn system in this but I have to look out for the sudden death. I think it's when two teams didn't get their adjective in time and the round ended but nobody scored. 

"Hey sheila, I know you might be a bit anxious but you're a mercenary now." I hear the Sniper say. My battle doesn't start until next week so I can at least get comfortable here. 

"I just don't know, Sniper. What if I suck at this job and then I'll be forced to quit."

"Trust me, (Y/n). You're gonna be a natural at this, sheila. Look, we'll train tomorrow, yeah?" He offered. I quickly nodded and took a deep breath. 

"It sounds like you guys have classes. Since your obviously the sniper class, what class am I? "

" (Y/n), it's says that your gonna be a dual wielder. Carrying two weapons at the same time, sheila. You're an offense class so you'll be charging first, capping points and pushing payloads. "

There was a silence between us as I sigh once more. Sounds stressful, to be honest but let's just get on going to my room. I decided to change the topic. 

"Can you show me to my room please. I just want to see it. "

"Sure thing, (y/n). Follow me. " Sniper  walked down a hall and so I followed. The walk wasn't that long and we were already at our destination. There on the door was an icon. Two guns were on it, forming an X. I guess this is my room since I am now the dual wielder. I grasp the handle of the door and swung it open.  There it shows a (f/c) room with a comfy looking queen sized bed, a closet, bookshelf, and a window. The window displays a view of the night sky and the ground bellow.  The books were filled with fiction and mystery books but I'm not sure if I can stuff books in there.. The closet was obviously empty and my luggage sits next to it. My violin, however was placed on top of the bed. I quickly turned around and face Mr. Sniper before saying a small thanks.

I approached my bags and began unpacking. For my nighttime clothes,  I guess a simple nightgown with will do. Tonight's not too cold nor too hot but the right temperature to be wearing a dress. I grabbed some underwear and headed towards the bathroom. I'm guessing that there's only one bathroom here and I'm sharing it with the guys. Well, I'm not gonna technically shower with them but I'll go on different times. I exit the (f/c) room and headed towards the living room so I can ask for directions.

Upon entering the living room,  I was met by the giant heavy himself. 

"Hallo there little girl. "

"Ah, hello heavy! Can I ask where the bathroom is so I can take a quick shower? "

"(Y/n) should not be showering right now. Babies are in the shower now. Heavy just got done from cleaning. Bathroom is next to kitchen, just turn right on the corner there."

"Thanks, heavy!" I smiled at him as he replied with the word "Da" and headed off somewhere else, probably went to go watch TV. I did what the giant said to me. I waited for a while until the guys are done and out of the bathroom. One by one, the men get out of there socializing and stuff. Most of them didn't notice me so it's easy for me to slip in. I walk towards the shower room and entered it. 

It was all steam in here and that's sort of a good thing. There aren't really walls that separates the showers but this was an all guys team. I'm guessing I'm the first female to ever be in this team. I place my clothes on a dry bench and began undressing. First was my sweaty shirt and plants, then goes my underwear. I tie my hair up (or kept it the way it is)  to prevent it from getting wet and I twist the handles. The warm water began pouring down on my nude body and surprisingly, there was soap already here. It wasn't too fragrant or smell like a man's soap but it was an OK smell. It had to be the smell of apples,  green apples to be in fact. I would care that I'm using another person's stuff but at this point on, I do not really care much.

After that 5 minute rinse and scrub, I began to walk towards my clothes and look for a towel. But that's when I knew, I fucked up on something. 

"OH for fucks sake, I forgot a towel. Well shit." I sigh and walked towards the exit. I opened it and hid behind the door so no-one can see my unclothed self. I peeked through the crack and said,"Hey can someone lend me their towel, I forgot to bring on myself."

"You can use mein, frauline! I alvays leave mein there. "

"I...I can just find a way to dry up." I closed the door and began to sweat. Geez, it's a bit weird to let someone use your towel eh? I managed to dry myself up with my own clothes since they don't mind getting wet.

After that process, I continue to put on my night clothes and walked out the door. My bear feet tap the wooden floors of this building. I feel fresh and ready to go to sleep. I kept my hair as it is and began walking towards my own quarters. I didn't notice that all eyes were on me at that point. 

I've reached that point in time that it was time to sleep and to stop reading. The clock atop of my bookshelf read "11:00". Quite late to be honest. All and all, I closed the curtains and windows, turned off the lights and close my eyes. This is my life now huh? There's no battle tomorrow and besides, the real one is not until next week. I guess it's training tomorrow. I better get some energy for that. Anyways...  Goodnight world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are is the reader's class info! I know it's really bad :"^)
> 
> Health: 125  
> second fastest class  
> Class category: offense   
> Primary: Dual wielding SMGS  
> Secondary: Pistol  
> Melee: Steel pipe


	2. Training

Loud pounds on the door startle me awake. The beats continue on as I try to cover my ears but I still hear them even though I can barely open my eyes. Finally snapping, I charge towards the wooden door and quickly opened it. There revealed the soldier.

"GOOD MORNING, MAGGOT! BREAKFAST IS READY SO GET MOVING!" He screamed at my face. My eyes widen as I feel myself become fully awake. I shake my head and nodded at the man. I looked at him in the eye, noticing how close his face was to mine. The taller man was 6 inches away from my own face. A light rose color was spread on my cheeks. In instinct, I move back a bit and face the floor. I hear a grunt and feet shuffling away. I glance up to find him gone, probably to the dining room. Still having the blush on my face, I close the door and prepared for the day.

I was out of my gown and on to a comfortable pair of shorts up to my knees. A simple red t-shirt and a vest accompanied them. Running shoes from my father were worn on my shoes and my hair was tied up(or kept as it is). Today was training day, as told by sniper. The only thing is, who's training me if each class has it's own type and weapon?

Let's forget about that, I'm torturing my stomach right now by not eating food. Well I used to torture my organ by not eating breakfast every morning, I don't do that as often anymore. I exit out my bedroom and onto the empty hallways. Pairs of shuffling feet were heard behind me. I perk up a bit and steal quick glances behind. My eyes were met by no one...weird huh.

***Spy's p.o.v***

I see the little rose sigh and walk away, with me following her. Of course I know not to use the watch out of battle but I seem to be having fun playing the female. I could sense that the (Y/n) is tensing up a bit and she's well aware. Pretty good for a new member. It takes a while for teammates to get used to things, this one is special.

Still trailing behind her, I decided that it was time to actually reveal myself. I walk fast and hid on a corner. I decloaked and waited for the right moment to strike. The shuffles of feet are nearby and so I readied my stance.  A figure approaches the curve and I pounced forward, facing the wide eyed woman. A small cute shriek came from her mouth. I snort out a laugh as she mutters "Meanie." 

"Ah my most apologies, I couldn't resist. You look so vulnerable." I stop my laugh and offered a hand to lead her towards the eating room. She stuck her tongue out but she complied. She hooked her arm onto mine and walked her to the dining room. 

Upon arrival, several glares were struck at me. I simply smirk and bowed like a gentleman. The guys know that this here is competition. Let's just if they can beat me at my game.

***Your p.o.v***

"Thanks Spy but it was still mean to do that."  
"I am sovy, ma cherie. I was simply having fun."Spy smiled. I frown and walked away to join the others to the table, the Frenchman followed behind.

"Good morning darlin, eggs and bacon for breakfast." Engineer handed me a plate with a face. The eggs are the eyes and the bacon make up a smile. I say my gratitude to the Texan before I dug in. As I was eating, Heavy got me into a conversation.

"So little girl, it is your first day Da?" He asked. I simply nod and bit a piece of bacon.  
"Who vill train little girl."  
"I will." Scout volunteered.  
"Very well. Gud luck little girl."

After the meal, I was told to meet the scout outside. The boys warned me about the blu and how they sometimes sneak in their base. I was a bit worried but I had to be brave, ya know. Anyway, I walk down the stairs and onto the entrance of a large battlefield. 

"Heya sweet cheeks, welcome to dustbowl!" The fastest class sits on top of crates half of his size.  
"Uhh what's in the box?"  
"Ya know, your weapons."  
"Wait what?"  
"You heard me sweet cheeks, your weapons. Now ready up." Geez, what a mood swing he has. He hopped off the box and pulled out two guns, a small pistol, and steel pipe.

"Now this right here" He points towards the twin guns," is your duals. I'm not sure what kind of gun they are but here, we call them the twins. Since your a offense class, like me, and most likely be the second fastest class, you need to learn to use your speed. Use it as an advantage."

"Secondary is a simple pistol and a steel pipe for your melee."  He ran off somewhere and brought back these cardboard figures of the classes but the uniform's colors were different.

"Now sweet cheeks, I want you to use your primary and shoot your target. " I did what I was told and grabbed the twin guns. I aim at the cardboard and pulled the trigger. Out came bullets.

"Good, good. Now the real things would be moving. Keep your aim on them, nothing else. Well, if you meet another scout, go and kill him first. Now let's try and see how fast you can be. Last control point and back." I shortly nod and prepared myself. I grabbed the pouch in which you put your weapons in and placed the uzis in there. I positioned myself and he did as well. By the end of the word start, we raced towards the control point.

***Quick time skip***

The race was quick. I actually won but I think he was just going easy on me.

"Hey, good job slugger!" Scout pat my back quickly before retreating to the base. I followed but rustling in the bushes alerted me. I feel the urge to check it out but curiosity might kill me so I discard the thought and went back on track.


	3. Pressure

It's been several days now since I've arrived at the base and well. I'm getting pressured up by the thought of fighting guys that are probably stronger than me but I'll get used to it right? Tomorrow was the day that I'll actually get to fight in this war of theirs. I didn't know that I signed up for this...I thought this was office work. Well the company wanting to know my experience with guns is quite odd if you're applying for an office job. I laugh to myself as I sit next to my window. Nothing but a blank scenery. Just plain ol' desert everywhere. The team says they get transported somewhere everytime they would go against BLU and well I've already seen one of the maps. Dustbowl.

The calm winds blow the sand bellow, creating a calm feeling around me. I rest my head outside the window. It was a calm yet boring day in the fort. Practice was called off today and the other's are doing something else. The atmosphere here in my room is nice and calming but I knew deep down, that the pressure is slowly killing me.

I begin to doze off to who knows where as I blankly stare at the outside of the base. My head fulfilled me with the possible deaths I could encounter during the fight. I simply couldn't resist thinking about it. It was going to be my first battle anyway, so this is probably normal for a new recruit. I was so busy dozing off that I couldn't hear a person knocking my door. They probably have been there for quite a while now but I just didn't bother. I yell out a short "Come in", never averting my eyes away from the view of the desert.

***Engineer's P.o.v***

Finally after 10 minutes of knocking, I got her to reply back. Maybe she was busy inside who knows but I have to tell this to (Y/n). I slowly open the door to find the newest recruit in a mindless state as she kept her glance at the floor and scenery bellow this base. Poor gal...probably thinking about the fight that's she's going to be in tomorrow. The thing I have to tell her isn't really great news but it's not bad either. I just needed her for another lesson on how to survive out there. Well, yes she has already been registered to the respawn system but this last part of the training will help her get less painful deaths. I gathered up my energy to talk to the dual wielder

"Hey darlin', there's training to be done today. Medic made me include the sentry training." I said as I kept my gaze on her. She did nothing but nod.

"I'll be there, Engineer." I hear her say, I can tell that she's thinking about how the fight might go tomorrow. Her voice was so blunt as if she lost all her energy to move or speak. I'm worried. I'll have to keep my eye on her but that'll be a difficult thing to do since I'm a defense class, thus I have stay back by my sentry's side to keep it running and filled with bullets. I'm pretty sure that everyone will keep an eye on her as well, knowing that she's a female. I simply nod my head as she spoke and said my goodbyes to her. I exit out the door and proceeded to walk back to my workshop.

***Your p.o.v***

Surprising isn't it? I was told that there wouldn't be training today. I guess I heard wrong or maybe Medic decided it was a good idea to do so. The doctor is the one that organizes these things since I'm an amateur at this whole gun thing, you know. I didn't think I'd have a lesson with a sentry. Facing off a sentry is scary since they lock onto you. I've pretty much have gotten the basics with the whole dual wielding thing but is the sentry training really worth it? I'm not an engineer here, the Texan is. Either the lesson is about destroying the guy's contraption or just learning how to avoid them. I'll take the lesson anyway.

I stand up and pull my chair somewhere else. I don't mind tidying up a bit so I fix my hair to look presentable as possible before I head out the door. Out the wooden structure, I was met by silence. Odd for a base full of 9 mean who are most likely to cause havoc somewhere. I shrug off my current thoughts and walk off to where I'm suppose to be at the moment.

Along the way, I was met by a pyro with ashes all over his suit. He probably was playing with fire outside base. I tried to strike a conversation but it seems that he's not in the mood today considering how he was walking past me. Stomping, he was stomping. Afterwards, I met a drunk demoman with a Soldier that smelled like garbage? What would he be doing in the damn garbage. I also try to say a simple hi but I retracted that thought and decided not to since they were already talking about something else. Though...they did smile at me so I'm fine with that. The walk was short but it was long somehow. The Engineer's part of the base was near the medbay so after taking the lesson with the Texan, I might pay the doctor a visit. Key word is 'Might'.

 

I can hear the sentry beeping and I'm already scared. The thing is threatening but the lesson was said to help me with this thing. I open the doors of the workshop and the first thing I laid eyes on was a small sentry. The smallest I've seen. I gaze at the person who owns the place and he was smiling. A comforting smile that could probably melt a person's heart.

"You're here early." Hard hat said as he stopped working on something. "But that's great that you're hear early!" Engineer quickly put away some blueprints and spare parts away. "I apologize that it's a mess in here, I didn't really think that you'd come here early." I hear him nervously laugh. I assured him that it was alright and that I didn't mind at all, I was only here for the training anyway.

"Well, I guess that'll do..." His blueprints are rolled up and shoved in a cabinet and his metal scrap is in a corner. "I reckon that you know we're working with a sentry here right?" I nod and response. Worry and regret builds up inside but I choose not to express it but the Texan sensed it somehow. He pouted. Did I do something that showed it to him? Am I that tense today?

"I know you're nervous honey bee, so we'll start off small." He reassured as he approached the small sentry that was placed on the table. I stayed silent but I either nodded or shook my head in response to what he's saying. "This right here is my mini sentry." The Texan gently patted it's top and grinned. "It says hello to you, (Y/n)" I couldn't help but smile. My smile quickly faded away and paid attention to what the engineer was saying. "We'll be working with this one today but we'll progress to the regular sentries when you're used to this little guy here." It was good to know that we will be working with the small one first. A small portion of my worries were erased but they are surely going to come back when the sentries are going to be introduced.

"Are we practicing on how to avoid these or practicing on how to destroy this?" I asked the engineer. I guess he couldn't help but chuckle himself. It was a rather stupid question, I chose to ask it. "Doc said that I'll inform you about the sentries. It's a short lesson, (Y/n) so don't worry." The small Texan smiled as he carried the mini sentry outside. I follow behind him, silently walking to the desert.

After placing the contraption down, I saw how that thing wasn't at all threatening. It was small, really small. Probably up to the middle of my calf. "Now this fella might be small and has low health, this sucker is annoying to the other team." Engie smirked and pulled out a wrangler.  The red laser pointed towards my stomach and I looked at the engineer with a worried and shocked look. "You should probably move out of the way before this little guy hurts. Don't worry, I'll just demonstrate how it works." I nodded and calmed down a bit before walking to the male's side.

The wrangler's shots were efficient and precise but the firing of the sentry was slower than it's bigger model. "Now the thing that's annoying from these little guys is that they're small. It's hard to get a shot at it if you're far away. You need to up your aim if you want to hit these." The Texan informed me. All I did was nod. Engineer quickly excused himself and took the mini sentry with him. He probably went to get the real sentry gun outside so I can see if for myself. My eyes followed him as he came back with his tool box. Upon dropping it, it transformed into the level 1 sentry. How the fuck does that work? I have absolutely have no idea.

"Now this here is my pride and joy. Level 1 sentries are more efficient than the mini sentry you saw but it takes time for them to build. These sentries can be upgraded and their damage increases with each build." Engineer moved the laser around and shot a few bullets before he went ahead to wack the building. Within a few hits with the wrench, the turret became bigger and what looks to be stronger than it's last model. "This right here is level 2, it shoots faster and can take more damage but wait till you see level 3!" The male gave out an adorable dorky grin as he upgraded his machine. I was beyond astonished to see it's final form. "Level 3 sentries, these are the big guys so you watch out." Engie jogged to my side with his wrangler out. With the same grin on his face he looked at me and then back to the sentry. "Watch this, darling" With a push of a button, missiles were deployed.

"Holy shit...Missile?!" I looked at the engineer with a worried expression look on my face. Is this what I'm facing off tomorrow?

***Engineer p.o.v***

I believe my heart just broke a little by just that look. I tried to think of something that will help her calm down a bit. I don't care if I come out stuttering as long as she she's ok. "D-Don't worry the range on the sentry is s-small!" I pat (Y/n) back, trying to comfort her. I just hope that she'll be tomorrow. I can hear her breathing from here. Deep breaths. She doesn't look panicked in anyway so that's something good. Might as well end today's lesson. I just hope that she'll be fine by tomorrow so she doesn't have to worry about anything and that she'll get used to the things here.

"W-Well that ends today's lesson, honey bee." I keep the same smile on so it'll help her. I pull out my destruction pda in order to destroy the machine that worries her. "I reckon that you have an idea to what the dispenser and teleporter does right?" I can see her small smile planted on her face as she says 'yes'. "Good, and now you've got the basics to everything around here. D-Don't worry about tomorrow, we'll protect you, honey bee." (Y/n) nods her head before saying her goodbye's. My eyes follow her out the door and she disappeared beyond that. I just really hope that she'll be okay tomorrow. I'll do anything that'll help her not die as much as a rookie would.


	4. Smiles First

The date was getting to me in a negative way that I had to force myself to get out of bed on the passing mornings. It wasn't great but training is priority at this point. So called clones of ourselves would be rather... weird fighting against. You're fighting yourself and it's not great to see yourself all battered up and bruised, they would argue in my head. But it wasn't really me that these men are fighting. It was someone different than me. I always worry about the consequences of this, thinking of every possible worst case scenario. I wonder about it many times but it really ain't important to me. It should be the least of my worries the men would say. 

About these middle aged men, they're great help at wearing off stress that build up on me. Usually they would offer beer to keep off the pressure but I wasn't one who would drink such a beverage. Instead of the bitter drink, I would replace it with something that was more kid like. Something like juice or soda. They weren't great at breaking off pressure but they were good company to the point that they were my stress relievers. The Engineer with his guitar skills and small chatter gave off such a friendly aura that everyone couldn't help but smile. This would happen daily to help get used to the setting of war. 

It was mid-day, the clock had recently turned its hand on the 1 to call out that it was 1 in the noon. The sun was blazing hot and anything that touched it would be as hot as the one lighting it. Not really but you get my point. Training would be called off due to the rather warm temperatures of the day. It was normal it seems. The men weren't affected by the heat and looks like they wore less. Most were in tank tops to beat the almost summer days. I decided not to, in such an environment filled with men. It wasn't just, I had to keep some clothes on at least. My attire was perfectly fine for the weather, shorts and a shirt. I had to lose the socks in order to cool my feet. My shoes were also off so my feet can embrace the cold floors. If I had to go outside, I would put on my shoes. But that's not the case.

The windows were open in the living room with a fan spinning around to bring air to everyone around. I heard it was Engie's creating since there were t enough fans to fulfill the males' needs. The radio was playing songs and the tv was buzzing with noise. Scout and Demo made themselves occupied on the television while I sat near the window to admire the sand blowing with the wind. Some tumbleweeds were passing by and little desert critters made their appearances. The aroma of lunch was in the air. It was truly a peaceful surrounding.

The sun sets and night falls. Bright shinning starts sparkle under the dark sky as the men gather wood for their camp fire. They would always do this after every win match, they had told me. Engineer sets up his seat and starts with a few strums before it turns into an official tune. Pyro uses his flamethrower to make the flame burst. He then proceeds to pull out a bag of marshmallows for everyone. Demo brings in the drinks, keeping a couple for himself.

"And for you, lassie" The Scottish man handed me a cup filled with my preferred drink and sat down himself. Medic was the one who started the small chatter this time, pretending that it was the end of a fight. Many others came to join in and enjoyed the small chat. Sniper stayed silent with a few smirks at some of his teammates claims.

"You guys shoulda seen me bash in the spy's head!" Scout boasted as he also sipped some of his beverage. His smile gleamed beside the campfire's flames. I sat there noting everything they do, taking some of my juice every once in a while. I managed to spit out my drink when I heard my name get called.

"What about you, (Name)? What did you do?" Heavy turned to me, tilting his head a bit. The others did the same but didn't tilt their heads. 'I'm in the play now?' I would ask myself before thinking of something to boast. Within a few seconds I got something.

"I gunned down a scout that's what!" I lifted my cup up with a confident smile planted in my face. A few laughs were heard and a large pat was on me by my seat mate, Soldier.

"You showed that him alright! Great job comrade!" The American's eyes were staring at me behind his helmet and showed off a warm smile. Something the team said would be rare to find. With the male's hand grabbing my shoulder, he lifted his bottle up for a toast. I bet this was just preparation for my actually first victory. Hopefully it'll be first win in a few days. For now, smiles would be shown and happy times will be cherished to my last remaining innocent days.


	5. War?

Everyone has a first time for something. Today it's my first time participating in war. A war between the red and the blue. It was early in the morning, the sun hasn't risen yet and the moon was about to set. A cold breeze passes by as bugs stay beneath a lamp post. I sit on the bases roofs, cold but not that much. I woke up earlier than usual. It must be the nervousness that's been bugging me the whole night last night. I sit comfortably on the strong rooftops of my new home. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee fills the air as I await the dawn of a new day. I snuggle with the blanket I brought with me as another gust of wind blows through me. My knees were brought to my chest, my arms wrapped around them to keep them in place. Tiny glimpses of sunlight peek out of the horizon, my stomach begins to feel weird again. Unfriendly butterflies flutter inside me as the sun approaches the dull sky. It would be a long day today.

Everyone was called over to breakfast. I was already at the dining table, blankly staring at the wooden table. Eye bags were on me and I held an dull expression. My hair wasn't tidied up and I was still in sleepwear. I wasn't ready at all. I wasn't considering my choices, I was too busy worrying on the bills I had to pay in order to send medicine for father. I promised him, and I'm not breaking it. I held my blanket close to me, clutching it like I was holding on for dear life. My sighs were heavy and my movement decreased. 

"Ya look exhausted partner, did ya get any sleep?" A Texan sits beside me, folding his arms on top of the table. The Engineer leans forward to take a better peek at my form. I wasn't at all exhausted, despite my looks, but rather anxious. As a person who has never experienced killing someone, let alone some that looks like your partners, I had every right to be scared and nervous. My eyes blink and my hands move on to my unfinished cup of cold coffe, the one I had in the early morning.

"I..I'm fine, Engie. I got enough sleep." I assured the smart one before sipping the bitter drink. I flashed the team a smile that would make them know that I was fine. Many of them nodded their head but their eyes were still on me. I should have fixed myself up before I came to the dining area. My seat mate was still worried, as his aura was giving off that feeling.  My grins shortens in size as I return to face the hard surfaces placed in front of me. I felt a soft gently pat on my back before it retreats back to its owner. The small Texan gave me a smile before speaking.

"I know you're nervous, (Name), since it's your first time... I reckon you stay close to me, my sentry will protect you. Medic will be happy to assist you if you run off and try to get some kills. Once you get used to it partner, you'll be fine on your own." I felt some of my anxiety release itself off my body as the southern man spoke. Somehow that comforted me, and it was swell. I nod at him before standing up to get ready for the day ahead. I quickly excused myself to dash off to the restroom and left the men be. It was nice to know that they had a plan for a rookie like me, it was nice of them. It was pleasant to know that they had my back, like a team should. My day seemed to have started in the right path today. 

A shirt of a a bright red color hugged my chest as I put on my vest. I fixed everything to feel comfortable, adjusting my shirt to really go down to the knees. White socks decorated my black shoes. My gun holster hangs from my waist and my duffle bag was on my back. I could say I was ready for the event. Physically ready at least. I'm not sure if I'm  mentally prepared. I glance at myself on the bathroom mirror, admiring my uniform as the dual wielding class. The twins would be by my side, in their place. A pistol would be next to my knees on its own holder. A bag that would hold my melee weapon which was considered as the lightest but effective. The metal pipe. I tried a smile that was said to boost my confidence. The only thing that grin did was make me look stupid in front of the mirror. Nevertheless, there was nothing fun to do anymore so I exit the tiled room.

I was to head off to the armory to get my weapons for the upcoming battle. On the way I meet my fellow offense member, Scout. The younger male had his bat rest on his shoulder as he bursts his bubblegum. He sent a grin towards me, inching closer to my form.

" 'Ey rookie, you ready?" The Bostonian man asked, shoving on hand in his pocket. His chews become loud and his footsteps louder. It was a rather empty hallway, considering that all the men should be going to get their weapons. My guess is that they already have theirs.

"Ya know, being called rookie by someone younger is kinda uncomfortable ya know?" I sheepishly smile, rubbing my arm for comfort. I avert my eyes from him shyly. "but sure, I guess you can say I'm ready-"

" You should be-" Scout chuckles before blowing another bubble. "Dustbowl has got to be one of the easiest places for wins, all you have to do is defend and you're all set!" The taller male nudged my arm slightly with a comforting grin planted on his face. I replied back with a nervous laugh. 

"I got advice if you want any, rookie. Since you're offense and probably the second best runner in the team, I suggest you stay back and watch a professional yeah." The male boasted, "Like me."

Scout surely think highly of himself. I took his advice, despite his attitude as cocky. The both of us approach a room where my weapons would be. The armory. I was informed by the scout that he was to escort me there. And he did his job well at least.

"Fight's about to start in an hour of so and we gotta prepare still... so hurry up, yeah?" I nodded in response before searching the box that contained my weapons. The twins were an easy find and so was the pipe. The pocket pistol took a while though, maybe around 10 minutes to find. It was smaller than my twins and the pipe and I'm not much of a good finder. I retreated back to Scout and closed the armory doors. My guns hung on it's holsters, my pistol sticks to my leg, and my pipe is stuffed in the duffle bag. I was pretty much prepared but I don't think I could handle the battle in mentally. Scout and I run to the teleporter where all the other mercenaries went.

"This is gonna feel weird teleporting since it's your first time-" Scout's eyes moved frantically around, trying to find any sort of explanation to tell to me. His eyes stopped and connected with mine. "Ok so uhh, it's a weird feeling you get in your stomach. You're basically warping through space and time, ya get me?"

"Yeah..." My lips slanted with disbelief but he was here longer than I was. I had to listen to him since everyone already left the base. He seems to have pressed a button on his headphone that I thought had no use. The Bostonian male began speaking, presumably to the Engineer since his name was spoken. Our bodies and the surroundings glowed a bright orange color. The hue had a tint of red in there. Like what the younger male has told me, something begins to shift in reality. Everything begins to swirl around and my vision blurs. I begin to feel sick and stayed like it for a whole painful minute before I had been transported into another place in the same time zone.

Tumbleweed roll by like the one back at base. This has been my second time going to this arena and never has that teleporter done that much pain. My head spins as I pop up in an enclosed area filled with familiar faces. 

"Nice to see you lads!" A Scottish man screamed with joy. My eyesight was still in a blur but I knew that was the Demoman. I held a small weak smile and stumbled to what I see to be a bench. A hearty chuckle comes from one of my companions, the Engineer. The person I was to stay and spectate with.

"I reckon the res pawn system has taken its affect on you." He says with a slanted smile. 

"Don't worry, frau, you'll get used to it soon." The medic smiled slightly, his medigun pointed towards me for a overheal, in which I really didn't. I wasn't glowing red like the others. The German man in front of me frowned at the results. He muttered something to himself before saying it to Engie.  The hard hat wearing mercenary nodded before looking at me with a sorta comforting smile.

"Looks like you'll have to live off of Medkits for now, (Nickname). You hadn't gotten the heart transplant yet."

"What's wrong with my heart?" I asked anxiously. I clenched my head lightly, trying to ignore the pain of the respawn system. From the looks of the it,the smart ones looked at each other through the chatter the others were having. They then come closer to my figure which was curling up into a ball.

"It isn't...modified to get the heals of the medigun." The doctor explained, his eyes shifting off to the side and scratching his head. "But don't worry, we'll prepare for the transplant tomorrow. Don't worry about it now, we'll have to focus on this fight. It will be easy frauline." Medic assured my helpless form. I grinned, flashing my teeth a bit, before standing up to head off to the cabinet. 

"Hey you guys got pain kill-"

"Mission begins in 30 seconds"

"Shit."

"We'll meet you outside, rookie!"

"Stay sharp cadet!" 

"Just find me outside, (Name). It'll be easy to find me." Engie said, smiling before the rest of the team disappeared beyond the metal doors. I nodded and hummed while frantically searching for some sort of pain killers. My vision starts to clear up a bit, making it easier for me to find things that I need. A small white bottle lies next to the medkit that had the usual description name. With large letters on the case, it spelled out "Pain Killers". I took it with no hesitation and 'borrowed' one of Heavy's water. In a second, I started to feel better. Though usual pain killers take more than a second to see the effects. My vision is now clear, the pounding of my head has stopped, and I no longer feel woozy. I step outside to the first capture point.

"Mission begins in 10 seconds."

i hear ear the woman behind the speakers boom out, counting down slowly. My stamina runs low but I managed to reach the Texan before the '1' mark. A sentry towers the stairs and I see the Engineer behind it leaning on a dispenser. He sees me and I see him, we both smile at each other warmly.

"Nice to see you better, partner." He tips his hard hat a bit before scooting over to give me room to pass by. My twins swing from my hips as I run up the stairs. They were eager to hit someone in the chest and my metal pipe bounces with my body, wanting to bash someone's head in.

"Well you got a choice here, (nickname), you either fight or just spectate here. I ain't stopping you ya know." A sense of excitement runs through me but so does my anxiety. Both of them argue on whoever gets to dominate my senses. 'There's a first time for everything right?' I thought to myself. The administrator counts down to five with me contemplating something that could either scar me or not. If I chose to stay, of course. I figured it would be a good idea to get a sense of bliss, facing something I was required of me. And that was killling a man that I don't know. Sure it was murder but as a mercenary it was something I had to do. If I knew this was included, I wouldn't have accepted the damn job.

I breathed in deeply and looked at the Engineer straight in his goggles. "I'm going to go out there and fight." I gave the Texan my final response, gaining confidence with every breath. His eyes brows furrowed but gave a short nod, letting me go out of the tiny house that held the control point. I dash down the stairs to go to the front line with the twins in my hand. Most mercs were there with a rather serious face on them. Scout was on the other side of the small valley, a cocky smile in him instead.

"Yo! Whoever kills the most doesn't do the dishes for a week!" He shouted over, sending me a thumbs up for good luck.

"Oh I'll beat you alright!"

"Good luck on that rookie!"

"It's on now Scout!"


	6. You win some, you lose some

As a rookie, I couldn't help but make the boldest choice I could have done. Well it was a rather horrible choice as I explode into another bunch of pieces by a soldier's rocket. I can fucking tell, it's really painful to be hit by those. Did i really want to lose to this duel that I had with the Scout? No I didn't. I was a rookie, and I made a damn bold choice to do that. It was stupid of me, I know, but during the rush of getting kills and being at the top, I couldn't really think of the outcomes that come with my choice.

As I go through another horrible and tipsy shift back to the respawn, my stomach felt like it was swirling and my vision was blurring once more. I was met with darkness, the usual they say, it was more like you're choice if you want to be alive or not. If the respawn system was working well, them I would be back whole this time. No hole in my chest or a missing limb. I heard that sometimes it does that and usually the results are scary but if you die once more, you would be back to normal.

Light shone on my face as I see the bright lights of the respawn area once more. My sight was still blurry but I could see somewhat. My head hurts too much but I've got a job to do. This time..I think I'll last washing the dishes. This headache was taking too much for me and Medic said that I needed a proper operation for me to get healing from his medigun and an ubercharge. My heart was going to be changed, I know, and the thought of that scares me. Why? Well..I'm changing my damn organ that allows me to live. What if it's incompatible with me? What would be the effects of such a fuck up? Many things really, but I shouldn't worry about that now. I should get going back outside.

I decided that..it would be the best if I stay behind with the Engineer. That was a better idea than being blown to pieces by an incoming rocket. "Ah hell.." I muttered to myself as I grabbed some more ammo at the supply closet before heading out. I made sure that I got enough to last a couple of rounds and to kill any spy that was out to get me. Those spies are sure annoying. I'm glad that I at least have been killed by one...twice. Twice wasn't that bad right?

A hum comes from me as I dash to where the sentry was, which..moved back? Now the sentry was placed at the second point of dustbowl. Running towards the Engineer, I give him a small smile before stopping next to his dispenser. He seemed to relaxing, reclined back onto this chair that he managed to make. A toolbox was on the floor, supporting the chair. Engie seemed to be enjoying a beer. I wondered why is that?

"Ah hey Engie!" I managed to say between my breaths, before I leaned on the dispenser. He seemed to give me a smile before he put down the beer bottle that he held.

"Howdy! I reckon you've gotten tired of fighting?" Engie asked before he stood up from his seat. The reclining chair returned back to its original shape, which was inside the toolbox and tidied to the side of the dispenser. 

"Yeah. I did. I kept getting blown up by Solider and then this other scout was there killing me and a sniper got me with a headshot! How skilled are these people?"

"Ah well..just as skilled as us! Though..I don't think you haven't seen mah clone. He looks just like me but he has more of a beard that me. Has a sentry like mine! I'm sure he's somewhere, maybe thinking of where to step up things." 

Another smile was on his before a frown replaces it. We could hear footsteps incoming towards us and from one of the doors that lead to the second point, we both could see Medic falling back, by himself and possibly spy was well, but knowing spy, he was somewhere near the enemy team. 

Ah Medic looked messed up. Even his hair was messed up and his glasses seemed to be broken. A frown was on my face as I went towards the Medic, worried what the hell happened. But my question was answered when I saw the BLU Scout come from the entry way that my German had come through. There was a smirk on his face as we met eye to eye. Pulling my guns, I dashed towards the enemy and pinned him down. I made sure that my aim was on him and that my bullets were on him. I finished off my kill and maybe used up my whole clip on that one Scout. A heavy sigh comes from me as I felt fatigue hit me but I couldn't stay there and rest. 

Jogging back to Engie's dispenser, I restocked up on some ammo and got some healing from the red aura that surround me. Taking a glance at Medic, I was happy that he seemed to be healed by the dispenser, though it looks like he could heal himself just fine. He just needed to run away from the enemy team that was chasing him down. 

My eyes looked outside the building that had the point to look at Scout who looked like he just got out of respawn. It would be nice to go with him, maybe kill others. The bet was still there, I didn't bail on it. I did at some point but now seeing that the enemy team is coming to get the capture point, bailing wasn't such a good idea.

"Hey Scout!" I yelled, a smile staying on my face as I ran up to his side, jogging and making sure that I was the same pace as him. My hands held the weapons that were assigned to me, ready to pull the trigger at anyone who would come and try to take the control point. All we had to do was defend the whole day right? 

"Hey rookie! I thought ya gave up!"

"Me? Give up? Never! It's still on Scout!"

"I like the spirit, sweet cheeks, but I know I'm gonna win this!" 

Scout seemed excited to win and I was excited to see the outcome of what stupid thing that he might pull off just to get himself a kill and show off to me. I already know he's going to do that. The Boston kid pulled out his bat and his scattergun was gone in his bag. My (e/c) eyes were rather curious to what idiotic stunt he'll pull this time. Of course, I watched, being a couple steps behind him, but I also got some kills myself. That boy looked hyper and he probably was. I heard that he drank this super sugary soda named "Bonk!" and that gave him a sugar rush, making him batshit insane. 

Sighing as I killed another pyro, I heard the Administrator call out the last ten seconds. That made me really happy. Super fucking happy in fact because that meant that I'll be out of this hell hole and I'll be able to shower and eat and sleep maybe. It was better than being out here in the scorching sun of this desert hellhole. 

"Congratulations" said the Administrator through the speakers that seemed to be littered in this area. Panting and stopping myself from running any further to where the Blu spawn was, I could hear footsteps coming behind me. They sound heavy, loud and strong. Maybe they were Soldier's or Heavy's or Engie's. A hum comes from me as I hear a familiar voice. Loud and demanding too.

"Private! We must report back to the spawn area! Now get a move on!" Soldier screamed, his voice echoing in the now silent and empty landscape of Dustbowl. A heavy sigh comes from me as I stand up and took in a deep breath. 

"Yeah..of course. Go ahead. I'll be there."

"Okay!"

I wondered...what made Soldier change his nickname for me from "Maggot" to "Private." Maybe he grew on him though..Soldier seemed to be a person that didn't really like to warm up to people but I guess, he could. It just surprised me that it was that quick for him to change my nickname.

Nicknames were an issue, yes, but I'm starting to get used to it. I'm sure...I'll get over it.

Now that I've fully caught my breath, it was time for me to get back to the spawn area and go back home where I can eat and sleep the whole night. 

Fighting sure is exhausting, it amazes me how these men don't seem to get tired. Weren't they like- a couple of years older than me? Well some people just have it lucky. 

Upon arrival back to the base, I was greeted with praises but that's probably what they do to rookies in this base. I didn't mind them much, I was too tired to even pay attention to what they're saying anymore. Luckily for me, tomorrow was a day off and that meant I can do whatever I want. Which means I can either sleep or watch tv, the one choice that was better. For now..I'm going to prioritize on sleeping and getting the whole day done. I don't care if I really skip dinner, I just want sleep.

"Ey Rookie! You're washing the dishes tonight!" Scout says, his smile bright and beaming. 

"I don't give a shit, Scout, I'll do them tomorrow. I'm tired, dude."

"Fine. I'll do them tonight but you gotta do the dishes tomorrow!"

"Whatever. Goodnight." 


End file.
